Sea-Salt Stories
by The Princess of Pain
Summary: Non connected one-shots about everyone's favorite trio of Nobody's! I accept prompts! Canon-Compliant and AU. Would love to hear any kind of feedback.
1. Missing a Memory I Don't Have

Missing a Memory I Don't Have

)(AkuRokuShi)(

Roxas, when he is in a digitized place that isn't real, wants to go to the beach with Pence, Hayner, and Olette. In the back of his head, he tells himself to remember to get seashells for her collection because it's only fair. Then, he frowns. Seashells? For who?

There's this thing in front of him, some monster. It isn't like the others, it's already beaten up pretty badly. It has crumpled flowers in what Roxas thinks is its arms, and it holds them out to Roxas, gesturing for him to take them. Roxas does so only after the monster nudges it's head against him, keeping the odd weapon locked on it. The flowers are pretty, a kind that are almost familiar. The monster sinks to the ground, and he feels something, a weight on his chest that makes him feel bad.

Inky darkness collects around it, and Roxas backs away as it vanishes. He feels something trickle down his cheek and brushes it away. It-It was just a monster, right? A nobody. Roxas doesn't know why he starts crying, his knees crumpling under him and the flowers falling to the ground. He just cries. Later, he collects himself, and picks up all the flowers. They end up on his dresser table.

He meets Axel, and his heart aches. The way this man talks about him feels familiar and an ache rises in his chest that brings tears to his eyes (he is so sick of crying) and makes it hard to breath. Something…Something is missing, but Roxas for the life of him can't tell what. His dreams get worse. He thinks he's scared.

Then he remembers. He fights Axel, dear god he kills his best friend. Then, he goes to Naminé. He's getting worse, the world around him is glitching and he hurts, so very much.

Axel goes to the mansion to stop Roxas from going back to Sora, because he can't do this again, he can't lose he-him again. Screw pretending to be dead. They-He's his best friend. Axel will drag him back if he has too (they both think they can do what they want, and stick him with the icky jobs. And boy oh boy is he sick of it). He arrives, and his non-heart hurts when he doesn't see a blonde waiting for him (he searches subconsciously for raven hair too). He's too late, and this time he's lost Roxas. Now, he has no one. If he doesn't have a heart, he wonders, why does it hurt so much?

Roxas goes back to Sora, because what else is he supposed to do? His 'friends' aren't real. The Organization is out of question. In the end, Sora is the hero, and Roxas is only haltering his progress. His mind melts with his, and for a second he remembers, sea salt and seashells. Black hair and blue eyes and keyblades (two not one, what did you do?) too, and sunsets with three. Blood and tears, her crystalizing away, and **_oh, Xion-_**

Then he is alone, missing friends that weren't real and a man he didn't remember until it was too late. As fast as he remembered, he forgot. Now, he can only wait. For Sora to save him (and her).

 _A/N: Yep. The Dusk was Xion's friend from the manga. I know he dies to Riku, but he wanted to give Xion those flowers. What if he was dying, and gave Roxas the flowers to give to Xion? Please, please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts._

 _I am, therefore I spread,_

 _Pain_


	2. You're Losing Your Memories Now

You're Losing Your Memories Now

Summary: Roxas clung to those memories.

He couldn't remember her face. She had black hair though, he was sure of it. Or maybe blonde? Now that he really thought about it, maybe it was red? It shone, and she had a habit of tucking it behind her ears even though it never stayed.

Her eyes were like sapphire. She had the prettiest eyes. Roxas was sure he would never forget them. The way they lit up when she smiled at him as she bit into sea salt ice-cream, only to squeal when she got brain freeze.

He never got to tell her why the sun set red. Or, he was sure Axel would have told her. He wanted to though. He wanted to hear her ask questions, so he could remember her voice {Was is soft, or husky? Was is like a whisper or a roar?}.

There was only one thing he truly wanted to forget about the girl he forgot to forget. He killed her. He remembered every flash of keyblade on armor, and hated that the Organization had drug them to this. Forcing them to kill each other. Forcing him to watch her fade away till there was nothing left but a seashell.

He couldn't even complete her last wish. The man who stole her away for so many days stopped him, claimed he was someone else. Roxas hadn't cared about that. He'd just wanted to rip the other man apart because he knew that he had convinced the girl (he couldn't put a name to the face slowly slipping from his mind) to essential kill herself. And for who? Sora. His other.

Oh, yes. Roxas knew what they were doing. Trying to erase his mind, turn him into something they can mold. Get rid of Axel and that other girl, replace them with who knows what? Well, that wouldn't be happening. He would resist till the end, and keep her memory with him. Fuck Sora.

)(AkuRokuShi)(

Naminé frowned, tugging harder on the clump of fragmented memories from the unconscious Nobody. As hard as she tried, Roxas clung to the thoughts of Xion. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she turned to DiZ.

"He won't let go of his memories." She told him. He moved close, putting a hand to the resting Nobody's pod.

"Is there no way to extract them?" He asked her, his amber eyes sharp. Naminé fidgeted under his glare, before speaking quietly.

"If I push further it will hurt him." She said quietly, keeping her eyes on the ground. _Surely, he wouldn't-?_ The thought hadn't even finished in Naminé's head when DiZ spoke again.

"Do it." He saw her hesitate, and knelt next to her, speaking to her in a uncharacteristically kind voice. "It's the only way to get Sora back, Naminé. Remember, he can feel nothing. Surely you understand?" He asked rhetorically. He left the room, and Naminé winced as she started to dig out Roxas' memories, his screams making her flinch. That didn't sound like someone who couldn't feel.

It took hours, but eventually it was done. Riku took him away, and put him in regular clothes. Just before he was placed in the digital world, he came up to her with a curious object. A tiny seashell. The item meant nothing to him, and when Naminé asked for it he shrugged and pawned the item off on her before going off to do Riku things (AKA brood). Naminé, heart pounding waited until she knew DiZ was asleep, then slipped into the pod room. She put the shell in Roxas' hand, before slipping away to her closet. If nothing else, she hoped Xion would forgive her for what she had done.

)(AkuRokuShi)(

Roxas woke up 2 hours after his alarm went off. He quickly threw off his cover and on his clothes, before running out the door. After all, summer vacation was starting. He just hoped Olette wouldn't kill him for being late! Roxas was in such a hurry he didn't even notice the tiny Thalassa shell on his bedside, sparkling bright in an otherwise fake world.

 _A/N: I know Axel isn't really isn't in this, but I really wanted to focus on Roxas and his fading memories. I imagine it was quite the process to get rid of all of them, and no one really knows how Nami's power works. All spelling error and grammatical ones are mine. Please let me know what you thought, I'd love feedback! I accept prompts, so if you want me to write something, let me know via PM or review._

 _I am, therefore I spread,_

 _Pain_


End file.
